


“Can I Sit with You?”

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Secret Sanvers Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Alex decides to do the right thing and study on Valentine’s Day instead of going to Lena’s Party. Little does she know that decision will change her life.





	“Can I Sit with You?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeistyMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyMouse/gifts).



> Based up on a prompt from Tumblr: Imagine Person A of your OTP sitting in a cafe on Valentine’s Day, alone. Person B sees them and feeling bad for them decides to sit at the same table as Person A and talk with them. They almost instantly fall in love. 
> 
> I changed it a little but I think it still works. Happy Valentine’s Day Rebecca!

Alex slung her backpack over her shoulder and hit Kara’s number on her speed dial. She held the phone to her ear as she pushed through the crowd of students who were exciting the building since the 3pm classes had just gotten out. 

“Hey, Kara!” Alex said, when her sister picked up. “I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be able to make it to Lena’s party tonight. I’m sorry, but Professor Edwards just gave double the homework and you know that I have that Surfing tournament this weekend. I have to study tonight, but I will see you all tomorrow at the stadium for the Homecoming Game. Yeah, I love you too. Thanks for being so understanding. Bye, Sis.” Alex sighed as she ended the call. 

She hated to cancel, as she had really been looking forward to Lena’s Valentine’s Day Party, but school came first. It wasn’t that long ago that she had been failing out of college, but now she had a second chance and she wasn’t going to waste it. Shaking her head, she walked swiftly across the Quad to the Student Cafe, her favorite place besides the library to study. 

The place was surprisingly busy, and Alex groaned as there were no open tables. She thought about changing plans and moving to the library, but she figured that if she had to study on Valentine’s Day she wasn’t going to spend it alone in a room full of dusty old books. Alex looked around hoping to see if there was someone who maybe willing to share their table with her. She frowned as most of the tables were filled with couples on dates or a group of people laughing and talking. Finally in the back corner, she found another student huddled up in the a booth watching Netflix. 

“Excuse me?” She asked, quietly tapping her shoulder. She felt her heart start to pound as the beautiful woman looked her way. _Holy crap she’s pretty._ The woman looked up at her and quickly removed one of her earbuds. “Huh?” 

“Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could sit with you? Everything else seems to be full.” Alex asked softly. 

The woman stared at her for a moment, then she seemed to remember that she needed to say something. “Of course. Let me move some of my stuff.” She moved her backpack off the other side and moved over. “Here you go.” She said with a smile. “I’m Maggie by the way.” The woman said, holding out her hand. 

“I’m Alex.” Alex took the offered hand and felt herself blush. Maggie was really beautiful. “Thanks for sharing your table.” 

“It’s no problem.” Maggie said, closing her laptop so that she could give Alex all of her attention. “I’m going to get a snack, you want some food or a drink or anything?” 

“I’ll take a coffee.” Alex replied. “Here.” She tried to give Maggie a few dollars to cover it, but Maggie shook her head. 

“My treat.” She said with a grin, before disappearing towards the counter. 

Alex couldn’t help but watch her go… there was just something about the woman… Maggie, that drew her like a moth to a flame. _You don’t have time for a girlfriend right now, Alex… you have Surfing, School, the probation with Uncle J’onn in a few weeks, not to mention Kara and our silly group of friends. It’s too much, you don’t want to add anything else to your plate._ She tried to tell herself, but her heart wouldn’t listen. 

Maggie returned a few moments later, two large coffees in hand and a bag filled with two hot blueberry scones. She set Alex’s coffee down in front of her and then took her own seat. She divided up the scones and then raised her coffee cup in a toast. “To not being alone on Valentine’s Day.” She said, with a grin. 

Alex laughed and they took a sip. “Is that what you were waiting for, someone to ask to sit with you?” 

“Kinda of… I was sitting here wishing that a pretty girl would ask to sit with me. And here you are…” She paused and winked. “I’m shocked that it actually worked, usually my wishes never come true.” Maggie’s voice grew a little sad, and Alex wished that she could give her a hug. 

“Mine usually never do either, so I guess the universe is batting a 1000 today.” Alex said. 

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “What did you wish for?” 

“To find a cool person that would share their table with me… and I think I found the coolest person of all. I mean you have to be since you like…”Alex paused. “What ever show that you were watching that I caught like 30 seconds of, but that looked really cool.” Alex finished awkwardly. She felt her cheeks redden and she hoped that Maggie wouldn’t see her blush. 

Maggie laughed. “I was watching a documentary series on the Secrets of British Castles.” 

“See very cool.” Alex said, taking a bite of the scone. “I’ve watched that one. Dan Jones is an amazing narrator, and his books are pretty cool too.” 

“They are.” Maggie’s eyes lit up. “Have you ever seen one of those Castle’s in person?” 

Alex shook her head. “Nope, but it’s on my bucket list for after Graduation.” 

“Mine too.” Maggie smiled. They sat in silence for a moment as they sipped their coffee and finished off their scones. Then Alex dug out her books. 

“Sorry, but I really need to study.” She said sadly. She wished that she could spend more time talking to Maggie. 

“No worries. I totally understand.” Maggie said, opening back up her laptop. “I’ll leave you in peace.” She put back on her headphones and turned back on Netflix. 

Alex studied her for a moment, enjoying the way that the light brought out the highlights in Maggie’s hair and cast shadows on her face. Maggie bit her lip when she was concentrating and Alex thought it was the cutest thing ever. Little did she know that Maggie was watching her too. Alex finally remembered that she needed to actually look at the book in order to study it, so she reluctantly dropped her eyes and started reading. 

A half an hour later, she emerged from her studying haze to realize that Maggie was packing up. “You’re leaving?” She asked, 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, I have to go to work. I start basic training tomorrow for the Police Academy, tonight is the orientation.” 

“Oh… good luck.” Alex said, feeling sad. She felt really comfortable with Maggie and she didn’t want the evening to end. 

“Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you.” Maggie said, with a grin. 

“You too.” Alex said. She hesitated for only a moment before spitting out. “Would you like to go out sometime?” 

Maggie reached over and grabbed her arm gently. “I already sent you an email.” 

“But how?” Alex was confused, how did Maggie know her email address. 

“I want to be a Detective, Danvers… there for I detected your name on your paper, and looked you up in the Student Directory. Let me know when and where…” She leaned over and gently kissed Alex’s cheek. “Cuz it’s a date.” She whispered, before hoisting her backpack on her shoulders and moving away towards the door. Alex swallowed hard trying to remember how to breathe. She quickly dug out her phone and checked her email and sure enough there was a message from one Maggie Sawyer.  
  


_“Hey, Alex.”_ It read.

_“I just wanted to let you know that you made my day. Valentine’s Day is my least favorite holiday because of something that happened in my past. (but that’s a whole other conversation that I will save for another day.) Usually I spent it hiding in my dorm room, but this year I decided not too. Something told me that I should come to the Cafe and be around people for a change, because something awesome was going to happen this year. I’m glad I listened because meeting you is something that I will never forget. I know we just met, but there is something about you… something that feels comfortable and safe. Not to mention that You are really pretty and funny and smart (was the a textbook for Quantum Physics I spied in that pile of books?) If you will let me, I would love the opportunity to get to know you better. Would you like to get dinner sometime? And yes, it’s a date. I hope to hear from you soon, and thanks again for making my day._

_Sincerely,_

_Maggie Sawyer.”_

It was a year later at that same booth when Alex finally found out the truth on what happened on Valentine’s Day all of those years ago, and she decided to spend the rest of her life making Maggie feel wanted and loved. So the next year, she made plans to try and make new memories by asking Maggie to marry her at that booth, but once again, Maggie beat her to it first. (They both said yes of course, and the whole Cafe applauded.) 

Then 3 years to the day after they first met, they held their wedding reception there at that Cafe. During the night, they broke away from the group and sat there at the booth where they first met and smiled at each other. They reached out to grab hands and then they both thanked the Universe for granting them their wishes and giving them so much more than they ever thought possible, and the next day they left for their honeymoon to finally see some of those British Castles in person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
